A Ledge-endary Day
by Greece's-Catgirl-Minion
Summary: When Alfred decides to go to Iggy's house, they end up taking a hike in a forest...what could possibly go wrong? AmericaXfem!England. WARNING: Human and country names used...lame title is lame - -'


**A Ledge-endary Day**

**A/C: So...Hi! This is my very first fanfiction, like ever... -.-' Yeah so reviews would be greatly appreciated! I feel obliged to tell you that this fic contains gender bent England... and fluff...lots of fluff O.O Hopefully you'll get the title (it's very punny ^.^¥). Incase you don't know their human names : America is Alfred F. Jones and Iggy/England is Alice Kirkland. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, but if I did there would be a load more Iggy in it and GerIta would be canon! And i do not own Family Guy, if I did Stewie and Brian would totally have their own show! ^.^ **

* * *

The summer sun shone through it's green leaves of the trees, creating a speckled canopy of light and dark above their heads. Bird's calls could be heard over the rustling of their feet as boots crunched the foliage that blanketed the muddy path. The strong smell of mulch hung pungently in the crisp summer air. Alfred could make out the light blonde of Alice's long choppy pigtails, the sunlight glistening off the pale colour. She had her back to Alfred, so that the only thing visible of the brit was her fitted forest green fleece. She wore dark brown trousers over which she had laced her black walking boots. Alfred knew that if he were to stand next to the brit, the tip of Alice's head would reach the tip of his nose. Alice was petite and effortlessly graceful, something Alfred always noticed. Alice was leading the way as Alfred didnt know the path and would just end up getting them lost, even if he'd never admit it. As Alice rounded a corner the American allowed himself to think back to the events that led to his current hike with Alice.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_That morning Alfred had felt extremely bored and lonely since Tony had gone back to his own planet, leaving the usually cheerful American alone. So the next logical action had been to go to England's house. He jumped onto the next flight to Heathrow. Once he had arrived at the airport he had ran to the nearest taxi and had ordered the poor unsuspecting driver to take him to "Iggy's". Upon finding himself at England's door he felf butterflyies fluttering in his stomach. It must have been the 5 burgers I ate, he reasoned because it couldn't be nerves, the hero never gets nervous! He repeatedly knocked the thick dark wood door, on the third knock Alice answered. She was dressed in the aforementioned clothes. Alfred grinned from ear to ear when he saw Alice's trademark scowl. He walked past England and made his way to the big old fashioned kitchen. He sat on a wooden stool at the wooden island. England's kitchen was huge with light wood cupboards and a spotless white tiled floor. The smell of burnt scones penetrated the still air._

_"S' up Iggy?" Alfred attempted to sound casual but was worried that the brit was going somewhere._

_"'S' up' is not a word, git!" Alice replied curtly in her gorgeous English accent._

_"Awww, C'mon I just asked. What's with the get up?" He pointed to Alice's clothes "going somewhere?" He questioned nervously. _

_"Well actually, I was going to go for a walk in the forest since it is such a lovely day" England glanced out the window above the sink. The golden light fell onto her face illuminating her pale blonde pigtails and bangs that always fall into her breathtakingly beautiful emerald green eyes. She swept her pale bangs out of her eyes. The sun glinted off of her steel grey glasses. Her perfect pale skin looking like porcelain in the golden rays of sunlight flooding in through the window. She's beautiful, thought America. Alfred suddenly realised that he was, unfortunately, staring at the brit and flushing, looked at the floor._

_"Well, can I come too?" Alfred asked tentatively, still not looking into Alices eyes. For the record, he wasn't asking so that he could spend time with the brit! _

_"Hmmm, I suppose you __**can **__come" Alfred's heart leapt "but if you __**may **__come is another question entirely" finished Alice grinning at Alfred. _

_"Fine then," pouted Alfred "__**MAY **__I come with you?" _

_"Yes I suppose you may...as long as I lead" _

_Alfred huffed in reply and hugged his bomber jacket closer to himself._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

The sun glinted off of his glasses, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair feeling that one cowlick that refused to be tamed. He looks up at the crystal blue sky through the green canopy and puffy white clouds, it was the same blue as his eyes. He looks down at his attire, he had bought a pair of walking boots. He wore dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt over which was his trademark bomber jacket, "50" proudly displayed on the back in white bold font. As they walked Alfred allowed his mind to wonder to the special place reserved for the brit he was following.

He knew that Alice was important to his heart but he didn't realise this piece of vital imformation until recently, and by that I mean the Second World War. Seeing his Alice hurt from the Blitz was worse than any other pain he had ever experienced. All he had wanted to do was to hold England close and keep her hidden away under his blankets, somewhere where the world would no longer hurt her. But he knew that England would never consent to that while her people needed her and were in danger...not to mention she would probably be a bit creeped out. But England never wavered during the Blitz, she withstood it and America was mesmerised by her strenght, the way her people came together as one. In that instant he knew why England had not only survived but won many wars and had been the greatest military force in the entire world. When the Blitz finally stopped, Alfred had collapsed from relief, thoroughly scaring Canada in the process. It was from that moment that America realised just how much that island country meant to him. Ever since then he would sneak peaks at Alice from where he sat at meetings and would give England impromptu visits, kind of like what he was doing now. He had a huge crush on England, going so far as to say that he was in love with her and had been for as long as he could remember. But he was too scared, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, to confess his feelings to England. France, being the nation of l'amour, realised this and tried to get America to confess to Angleterre saying that England was too tsundere to realise on her own.

Alfred's thoughts were suddenly interupted by a very loud "crap" coming from down the path. Alfred caught up in time to see England's hand peaking over the edge of a very large ledge. Alfred ran over, worry seizing every fibre of his immortal being. He looked over the edge and could make out England holding onto the jagged cliff face. A babbling brook could be heard playing in the distance, the air was heavily laden with moisture. Alfred reached a hand down toward England. "Iggy, I'm here. It's alright. Now grab my hand and I'll pull you up!" Demanded Alfred in a calm voice, all his focus on saving his Iggy. England looked up at him, fear etched across her angelic features. Below Alice's feet a river quickly flowed. Alfred's eyes were pleading with Alice to take his hand.

"I trust you" was all England said as her soft fingers were enveloped by America's. America pulled her up over the ledge, and right into a hug that would shame a bear. He held Alice close, never wanting to let go of his Iggy. When he saw England hanging on for dear life he snapped. All he could think about was how he could save England. Now with England in his arms, he felt his eyes tearing up. He nestled his face into England's soft pale hair, breathing in the scent of baking, old dusty books and flowers from England's marvelous garden. He relished the warmth in his arms. He whispered gently into England's hair "Don't you ever do that to me ever again", he received a small nod as a response. England sat in America's arms, heart racing, her hand holding tightly to America's white shirt. She never wanted to be let go of. She rubbed her face against America's strong chest and rested her head there, relishing the fact that America had his arms around her, though she refused to acknowledge the emotions this brought to the pit of her stomach.

After what must have been an hour or two, or at least it felt like it, England pulled away from America. America tried to hide the hurt that crossed his face. Though England missed this as she was trying to get to her feet. Upon finally standing up she shrieked and fell back down to the wet cold earthy path. This startled the American. Alfred knelt down next to Alice, once again concern evident on his boyish features, his blue eyes wide.

"What's wrong, iggy?"

"Don't call me that, my name is England or Alice Kirkland ,as you full well know, not Iggy, or Allie for that matter." England huffed, though secretly she loved her nicknames.

"I'm gonna ask again and I expect a real answer, what's wrong?" America asked.

Ignoring America's butchering of her language, England replied "I must have hurt my ankle when tripped over the ledge"

"Can you walk?"

"I dont know if I can, but allow me to try"

And so England stood up, fully aware that America was watching her. She successfully hid the pain on her face and begun to stumble ahead of Alfred down the muddy pathway ahead. America watched England make her way down the path, obviously stumbling in pain and discomfort. America knew the brit well enough to know that Alice would never admit to being hurt and would not accept his help. But by God, he knew that his Iggy was in pain and would only make her injury worse if she didnt stop walking on her ankle. So he formed a plan to help Iggy.

He thought immediately of being Iggy's hero. He briefly thought of carrying Alice back to her house bridal style, which brought a smile to his face, but decided against it as they were in a forest and so went for his next option...an Iggy-back ride. An Iggy-back was the same as a piggyback but when America was young England used to give him piggyback rides and so he began to refer to them as Iggy-back rides, he refered to them as thus even through the American war of independence and still does to this day. America walked up behind the brit and asked if they could take a break and stop for a minute to sit down on a nearby moss engulfed fallen tree. This was mainly for the brit's sake. When England sat on the moist tree trunk America sat on the ground infront of her, inbetween her boot-clad feet. Relief washed over the Briton's face. That was when America chose to make his move. He grabbed the Brit's thighs in a swift movement, thoroughly surprising the Brit. By reflex Alice wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck to prevent herself from falling backwards. Then the American rose steadily, successfully hoisting the Briton onto his broad back.

England was startled, to say the least, by the sudden turn of events, but she was grateful to the git as she now did not have to walk on, what she fully suspected to be, a sprained ankle. But she had to keep up appearances and so began to struggle against the abnormally strong American's grip on her thighs. Her efforts were in vain, for two main reasons...1) America had extraordinary strenght, which he exhibited from a young age by swinging a buffalo around...and 2) America wasn't about to permit England to put herself through the pain of walking all the way back to her house. Eventually England gave up on her futile strugglling against America's steel grip. And that was when England noticed America's strong hands supporting her thighs, a furious blush snuck it's way onto England's clear complexion. She looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Why are you doing this?" England asked.

"C'mon Iggy you were obvs in pain" America explained "So I thought, since I'm The Hero, I'd help"

England huffed, slightly disappointed with that answer. Little did she know that that was only part of the American's real reason.

Silence enveloped them, broken only by the gentle tweeting of birds as they called to their mates high in the canopy of leaves above the blondes. As they dodged bushes and brambles, America became aware of the proximity between his ear and Alice's mouth. The soft warm breath that caressed his ear lobe made shivers run down his spine and a light blush dust his tanned checks. With England's soft long arms wrapped around his shoulders, Alfred realised just how close England was. And he wished that this moment would never come to an end where he had to part with his precious Iggy.

While he sat on America's back , England thought about the giant idiot that had a frim grip on her thighs. England loved the git, there was no way around that at this point as she had spent many years in denial with France and Japan calling her a "tsundere"...whatever that means. And she had been in love with the twat for a long time now. The American Revolution hurt her greatly and it had been some time until she allowed herself to see the American again but once she did she saw the strong man that the scared boy had grown into and had began to feel for the younger nation. England had struggled with her feelings, at first denying them outright but then she became conflicted as she had raised America, and it was a tad weird. But after a long conversation with France, in which "tsundere" and the phrase "the nile isn't just a river in Egypt" were mentioned many times, she realised that there was nothing wrong with her feelings for America since they were not actually related. But England hid her feelings from the American, afraid of rejection and acted like a complete tsundere. She enjoyed the time they spent together, even if Alfred did not share her deep feelings. Sometimes she thought that she saw flashes of admiration in the younger nation's cerulean eyes but did not allow herself to hope.

England sighed, reminiscing on the past always made her feel melancholic

"Yo Iggy, which path do we take?" America interrupted her depressing thoughts.

"Pardon? Oh, um, I believe we take the left. It'll bring us back to my house."

The pathes had become more than just mud trails, they were made of pebbles which crunched under Alfred's thick soled boots. The sun was beginning to fade beyond the horizon and soon they would be walking in darkness if they did not hurry. A fluffy brown rabbit hopped onto the grey gravel ahead of them. Alfred paused for a moment before the rabbit was joined by another brown thicker bigger brown rabbit. Together the two rabbits bounced the rest of the way across the path and back into the deep green thick foliage heading back to their burrow for the night. A little "Awww" escaped Alice's mouth at how adorable the sight before them had been. America smiled at that, no matter how desperately the Brit tried to be otherwise, she was always a big softie at heart. America hurried up his pace, though he wished that this time with England would never end, he really didn't want to be lost in the forest at night.

"So Iggy, how much longer till we're at your house cause I don't wanna be lost in this forest at night, there might be wolves."

"There are no wild wolves in England, America you should know that, and we should be there soon." England said dismissively.

"C'mon!, how long?" Alfred asked persistantly, wanting to know how much time he had left with the Briton.

"It should be around the next corner. " England stated.

And sure to her word, as America rounded the next cornor England's stately manor came into view. It was a huge two story building built in the victorian era. It had two large bay windows on the front which spread from the ground floor to the second floor. Windows jutted out of the black tiled roof, revealing an annex in the attic. Ivy crept it's way up one side of the majestic red brick building. America made his way to the large imposing mahogany door through England's garden. A main path led through the garden to the door. Along either side of the path were rose bushes, their blood red and moon light white roses in full bloom. Beyond the rose bushes were perfectly manicured lawns with flowerbeds of tulips (a gift from the Netherlands), gladiolas, poppies, orchids, lotus, dahlia, peonies and lilies. The fragrance of the flowers mixed into an aroma of beauty personified. The back garden was much the same as the front, with beautifully colourful flowerbeds, quaint little winding pebble pathes and perfect lawns with beautiful pink Cherry Blossom trees, towering Oak trees and majestic Redwood trees scattered randomly around, providing shade from the sun and homes for birds and red squirrels. The main difference manifested in the giant pond which was home to many little koi fish (a gift from Japan) with a bridge crossing it. The bridge is old and made of black metal around which plants have grown on it, wrapping it's rails with their flowers and vines, almost like they're hugging the bridge. Lilies float in the clear water of the pond along with other aquatic plants. At one end of the bridge is a huge sweeping willow tree, it's branches waving lazily over the edge of the pond in the slight breeze. In the summer Alice likes to sit at the base of the trunk next to the pond and read. England's gardens are huge and absolutely astonishing, bathed in so many different contrasting yet complementing colours. Every country is jealous of Alice's gardens. What England lacks in culinary skills she makes up for with her green thumb. America always believed that if he were to confess his feelings for England it would be on that bridge by that willow tree in the summer when all the flowers are in full bloom and the sun would be setting. And if by some miracle England were to love him back, he would propose in that exact same spot at the exact same time of year and day, because England's garden is so romantic and beautiful...and as Prussia would say, is just that awesome.

As America reached the door a loud clap could be heard and a single raindrop fell in solitude from the sky that had been clear a few seconds ago but was now dominated by dark grey rolling clouds. Typical weather being bipolar, thought America grumpily. England tried to wiggle her way out of America's iron hold on her thighs but the American would not let the brit go. England patted her pockets looking for her keys while trying to prevent herself from falling backwards. Her soft hand accidentally patted America's, both freeze only their breath could be heard. England was the first to recover, finally locating her keys. She reached her hand past America's face to insert the key into the old but not rusty lock. America shifts his head, his nose nearly brushing England's pale arm. Noticing this, he swiftly faces the intimidating door again trying desperately to forget how easy it would have been to kiss Alice's arm, a deep flush adorning his boyish features. The sound of the tumblers moving in the lock snapped him out of his daze, a daze that was usually only caused by a certain brit in his arms.

America pushed the door open and walked into the dark hallway just as it starts to lash rain outside, soaking the beautiful garden. Another clap of thunder could be heard. America closes the door gently with a soft thud, cloaking them and the hallway in darkness. The overpowering scent of tea and scones greeted them as their homecoming. Alfred maneuvers the dark hallway with ease, having memorised the way to England's cosy sitting room. America's hand reaches for the cold brass doorknob into the sitting room. In the sitting room the only source of light is the huge bay window which held a cushioned bench, where Alice likes to read on rainy days like this one. The plush couch beckoned for America to come and sit on it. One thing Alfred loves about Alice's house is his sitting room. A huge marbel fireplace stands across from the couch, which coincidentally has its back to the door through which Alfred had entered. The huge marble mantlepiece was the perfect place to put picture frames.

Among the pictures which adjourn Alice's mantlepiece is a picture of France creeping on her, some pictures of Alice with her colonies or the Allies and the Axis. The most recently added picture was taken at the latest world conference. England smiling sweetly, sandwiched between America and France standing dead centre, to the left Italy is hanging off of one of Germany's arms waving with Japan standing resolutely beside them, behind him Greece( half asleep with a cat on his head) and Turkey (a smirk evident behind his mask) are standing. Behind Italy is a scowling Romano with Spain lazily wrapping an arm over his shoulders, it' s impossible to tell wether Romano is frowning because of Germany or Spain's arm. Russia, with an innocent smile, on his face stood farther left with Ukraine, who was smiling sweetly, and the Baltic states ,whose expressions ranged in degree of discomfort, and Poland who holds Lithuania's arm grinning at the camera, over Russia's left shoulder the top of Belarus' s head can be seen. Next to them are China (smiling knowingly at the camera), Taiwan (head tilted to the side with a gentle smile playing on her lips), Hong Kong (who looked rather bored) and South Korea (who was trying to touch Vietnam's breasts while Vietnam tried to fight him off lookin slightly peeved). To the right of England is Prussia holding up his and Hungary's joined hands, his mouth open slightly (probably saying "I'm awesome") with Austria standing primly next to them. Further right are Canada holding kumajiro with Cuba standing next to him. Next to them are Switzerland (looking directly at the camera not smiling, his rifle visible behind him) with lichtenstein at his side smiling aborably. At the end are the Nordic countries, Finland standing infront of Sweden smiling happily while Sweden rests a hand on his shoulder unsmiling, Norway and Iceland stand next to them looking equally as bored, behind then Denmark can be seen with his hands thrown in the air, a giant smile on his face.

A television sits on one side of the fireplace while the other side of the fireplace is occuppied with a large looming dark wood bookcase. The walls are cream and a light brown/magnolia. Mahogany wood encompases the floor. Crimson curtains hang from the window, the red matching the cushions on the window seat and the red arm chairs and couch. Cream cushions rest on the armchairs and the couch. A painting of a lake in summer full of greens, blues, pinks, reds and every colour possible. A regal carpet occupies the area at the foot of the crimson couch and armchairs, all of which face towards the fireplace. The carpet is decorated with golden designs of flowers and swirls. A dark wood coffee table rests on the carpet infront of the couch. The room creates that royal yet relaxed homely atmosphere that is only achieved through living in a building for many years with many happy memories. But none of this can be seen in the darkness.

America heads straight for the couch in order to rest his hurt brit and assess the damage that had been done by England's adventures over the ledge. Alfred gently lowers Alice onto the crimson couch. With the Briton securely seated on the couch, Alfred races over to the quaint window seat and snatches a pillow with the Union Jack on it. Alfred sits on the dark wood coffee table and gently picks up England's boot clad ankle. He slowly unlaces the dark muddy boot, much to the chargrin of the Brit. A deep flush spreads over Alice's angelic features. Once the boot is carefully removed it is dropped to the floor, disregarded, with an audable thump.

"Alfred, I can look after myself" says the Alice, finally finding her voice through the butterflies in her stomach.

"Awww Iggy, c'mon I'm the hero it's mah job" says Alfred smiling brightly.

"Okay, Alfred, if you want to help how about I turn on the lamp?" And with a flash of light the pair realise how close their faces had been during the exchange. Both blush and England pulls away, looking anywhere but at the American git.

"Well if are that persistent to help, there is an ice pack in my freezer" and with that America had sprinted toward the kitchen. "Bottom shelf" England shouted after him. In less than three seconds America was back with a huge grin plastered on his face. From behind his back he produces an ice pack wrapped in a green tea towel.

"Alfred hand me that and go fetch two more pillows" ordered Alice.

"Why do ya need two more?" America inquired, confused.

"Well I need to Rest, Ice, Compress and Elevate the injury...Do you not know basic First Aid?" asked England with a smug smile on her face.

"Course I do, I am the hero after all." replied the American before he walked over again to the window seat and tugged two pillows from it. England tried to take the pillows from America but he refuses and places one gently under Alice's foot, resting it on the coffee table, before asking "Do you need the second one?" England shook her head, distracted by America's warm hand on her shin. With that America throws the remaining pillows back onto the window seat, effectively shaking the brit out of her momentary daze.

"Oi! Be careful!" ordered the now entaged Alice.

"Calm down Iggy!" replied the American, unfazed by the brit's anger "I'm here to help remember?"

"Well, you've helped enough now you can leave." Alice ordered curtly.

"Ah, now, Iggy! You can't even walk! I can stay for a while since I'm not needed anywhere else."

"Fine then, just don't mess any of my things up or you'll be out on your arse!" England huffed.

"Deal!" exclaimed America, a huge grin gracing his boyish features, overjoyed with the arrangement.

Silence enveloped the pair as they sat in amiably in England's sitting room, both looking at nothing in particular. All was peaceful until a certain brit felt cold and decided that after her day she warranted a nice steaming cup of Barry's tea. She shuffled and tried to stand up until she felt two strong hands pushing down on her thin shoulders, preventing her from rising.

"What the bloody hell, America?!"

"You can't walk on your ankle." Alfred states matter of factly "What do you want? I can get it for you." Offered America.

"I just wanted some tea" responded Alice obediently.

"Okay" And with that America raced into the kitchen. The sound of the kettle bubbling could be heard. "Not too much milk and.." tried to instruct the brit but she was cut off by America "and one and a half sugars, I know Iggy." The fact that America knew remembered the way she liked her tea brewed made England's heart beat speed up and brought a fluttering feeling to the pit of her stomach. England quietly cursed her girly reaction to the new piece of information. A minute later America came back into the room holding a steaming cup in his hands. He carefully hands the cup to England mindful to make sure that Alice grasps the handle. America stood nervously as Alice brings the cup to her rosa lips and softly blows before taking a sip.

"Well? What do ya think?" asked America impatiently.

"It's actually, surprisingly enough, quite nice. Well done America. " says England honestly, a small smile playing on her beautiful lips

At this revelation Alfred fist pumps and "WooHoo"s. Realising something he looks around "Yo, Iggy?"

"Hmmm" was his reply.

"Why is it so cold in here? I mean colder than usual?" asked America, thoroughly stumped.

" I think that a cold front is being blown down from Norway or Sweden, why?"

"It's like Antarctica in here" England snorts at that "okay maybe not Antarctica but it's still freezing and I don't want to die of pneumonia. So imma start a fire." relpied the American.

"Firstly, it is not that cold! And secondly, there is coal in the bucket and wood by the back door." Alice instructed.

America collects some logs of wood from the back door and kneels beside the fireplace to begin to stoke a fire to life in the hearth. After about twenty minutes, Alfred finally has a fire roaring in the hearth. He washes his hands and looks around the room, realising the small lamp had been turned offMk. Now the only source of golden light in the dark room emanated from the now lit fire. The sound of fat raindrops colliding against the moist fogged window pane rang through the silence. The garden beyond was now drowned in the summer rain. The smell of Alice's tea still lingered in the now warm air. Alfred turns toward the couch, suddenly aware of the deep silence that was penetrated only by the patter of the rain.

What he found was a heart warming sight. Alice had fallen asleep, her head lulling forwards, her bands dusting his long dark eyelashes. A slight smile graced her pink soft lips. The fire casting golden shadows that danced across her peaceful face. Alfred sat and watched Alice sleep for several minutes, remembering the curve of her cheeks, the way her hair fell and that hauntingly beautiful smile. America loved to see England so calm and peaceful. A fluttery feeling filled America's stomach, making him feel giggly. A huge genuine smile spread across his face as he watched the sleeping brit, who was probably dreaming about Flying Mint Bunnies.

Alfred slowly crept his way over to the sleeping brit and took the tea cup out of her soft small hands and placed it gently onto the coffee table. He slowly lowers himself on to the couch next to Alice and pulls the red checked blanket, which was on the back of the couch, and wraps it around himself and Alice. To his utter surprise and never ending joy, Alice's head rolls onto his shoulder and she curls up to America's warm strong body. America rests his head on top of the brit's, content with Alice curled up to his side. He gently wraps a tanned arm around Alice's back. He turns his head so that he can kiss the top of Alice's choppy blonde head. He whispers "Good Night Iggy, sweet dreams. I love you...even if I can only tell you when you're unconscious" with a small smile on his lips. And with that he descended into the realm of sleep, dreaming of how he had rescued his precious Iggy from the clutches of death. He was England's hero, the thought brought a happy smile to his face. It was a ledge-endary day.** ((Sorry I just can't resist putting the title into a story ever since I saw that Family Guy episode ^_^)) **

* * *

**A/C: I'm terribly sorry about the punny title...and the extremely long paragraphs..*emo cornor -_-'*...So anyways I hope you all liked my oneshot! Reviews are very welcome and much appreciated! ^_^ If you want this story to turn into a two shot please review and tell me or otherwise imma leave it the way it is... (yes that is a threat and I have Russia ;) )...Moving swiftly on, I apologise for any OOC-ness of Alfie or Iggy, it is my first fanfic after all. Thank you all for reading and know that I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Yours **

**Greece's-Catgirl-Minion x**


End file.
